User talk:Eagle 117
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dahl Anaconda page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- WarBlade (Talk) 09:40, 23 August 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Edit to Rider page hi, eagle. sorry but i had to revert most of the edits you made to the rider page. the rider is not the only gearbox-manufactured weapon. see the rewards from the missions Circle of Duty: Private and Circle of Duty: Medal of Duty. see also Gearbox (weapons). also, please provide clarification about what an "element tube" is. thanks. 03:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I believe "element tube" is his layman speak for the elemental accessory. Also, I reverted your extensive edits to the Patton page, among others, because of the sheer amount of redundancy. Explained further in the edit note. 03:49, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Kind sir, I've noticed you've only made 6 edits to the Wiki, most of which have been reverted. Perhaps it would behoove you to spend a little more time reading some of the articles first. I'm sure you have the best of intentions, but many of us have put a lot of time into keeping the info here accurate and easily accessible, and it can become easy for poor edits to slip through our fingers. Not trying to jump down your throat. Enjoy yourself and welcome to the community.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) just for kicks, are you on pc? or console? check out the crow's nest to find guaranteed gearbox weapon drops. see also my collection. 04:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Carnage Hey guys. Sorry for the trouble and all. @Fry, Xbox 360 for me. Thanks for the recommendations. Nice collection. Anyways, I understand your reverts I'll put more effort into my edits from now on. I don't mind the reverts all too much, except for one. I edited the Dahl Bulldog page, stating that it could be found in a rocket firing version. I don't know who changed it, but I would really like that one re-instated. Admittedly, I don't know if 455 DPS is that only way it can appear, but a rocket version does exist. My friend and I were playing earlier today and we were restarting the ECHO net. We opened the weapons chest on top of the 3rd console building, and boom...there it was. It fell within the average ratings for all the other stats (range, fire rate, etc.) and had a normal appearence; literally the only change was it's ability to fire rockets instead of shotgun shells. Please look into this. I can upload photographic/video proof in a few days (my friend's character ended up taking it, so it's on his xbox. I can't get proof until I play with him again.) See what you think. Thanks!Eagle 117 05:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) there should be no issue with you adding that the bulldog can be found in a carnage version in the notes section. If this were universal, as in, all shotguns could be found with the carnage accessory, then it would likely be redundant as that would be listed on the shotgun page itself. Since not all can, it is worth noting on the Bulldog article. go ahead and add that back; just keep in mind that damage is never absolute and is dependent on several parts and features of a given weapon.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The Carnage is a barrel. Combat shotguns have them. EDIT: All combat shotguns - regardless of element or manufacturer - can have a Carnage barrel. The only exception is the Jakobs Striker which has its own barrel. Uniques/Boss drops save for the Boom Stick will also not be a Carnage. 07:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) patton the special part for the patton, other than the material is its grip which adds damage(+35%). 04:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) dont worry about cleaning up your act :that said, i notice it took you 5 edits to reword the trivia on equalizer. i invite you to try out the preview feature (the other (edit - no longer) green button). 07:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) goty disc 2 when you get time would you mind posting a link for me with that info? ty. 01:23, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Eagle 117 21:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC)Well...I don't mind, but I can't seem to find any proof of it online, other than on Wikipedia, except the source for that fact isn't cited. One thing I know is that the original GoTY version says (on the front of the package) "Includes: Tokens For All 4 Add-On Packs" while the new, 2-disc version just says "Includes: All 4 Add-On Packs". I don't know exactly why it seems so elusive, but I bought it last week at Gamestop...so if you want more I can try to get a picture up later of the packaging and both discs.Eagle 117 21:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :thanks mate. i followed up on it and posted the upc for the "on disc" version. i havent seen one for the PC yet. please let us know if you see one. cheers. 21:17, April 7, 2011 (UTC)